


Cinq étapes et demie

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle est médecin, elle connaît les étapes. (Saison 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq étapes et demie

Une personne, dit-on, accepte l’idée qu’elle va mourir en six étapes : elle sait ça, elle est médecin, elle les connaît, les a déjà pratiquées. D’une certaine façon.

-*-

Il y a d’abord le refus. Elle a refusé de croire à ce qu’elle avait fait, ce qu’elle était devenue. Ca s’est soldé par quelques verres de scotch, une injection surdosée et un séjour à l’hôpital suivi d’un séjour dans une salle d’interrogatoire. Refuser de voir la vérité en face est rarement une bonne chose, elle aurait dû l’apprendre de sa précédente expérience. Elle l’avait appris. Mais elle doit admettre que dans le feu de l’action... la leçon a été un peu oubliée.

Il y a ensuite la colère. Oh, elle n’a eu aucun problème à diriger et exprimer sa colère. Son père était une cible toute désignée car, pour être objective, il fait généralement tout ce qu’il faut pour ça. Pas d’exception cette fois. Michael était une autre cible toute désignée car, quitte à faire preuve d’auto-apitoiement, elle a eu la sensation de se faire avoir en beauté. Quelques répliques bien trouvées, quelques sourires complices, un baiser volé, un regard et une requête en forme de supplique, et elle a plongé comme... OK, elle interrompt ce train de pensées car elle en est à la colère, pas à la dépréciation. La colère. Son père pour avoir été un salopard indifférent, Michael pour avoir été un salopard manipulateur, par moment Lincoln pour avoir été un salopard innocent, et elle pour avoir été une imbécile finie avec la maturité émotionnelle d’une gamine de douze ans. Elle tord le nez. Visiblement, elle a du mal à détacher la colère de la dépréciation.

Puis vient le marchandage. Elle s’est dit que si elle pouvait se racheter une conduite, les choses iraient mieux. Moins mal. D’où les Drogués Anonymes, les tartes aux myrtilles avec Lance, les excuses à son père, les heures passées à essayer de décrypter les foutus... non, elle en est au marchandage, elle est censée avoir dépassé l’étape de la colère, elle ne peut pas parler des foutus codes sur les foutus canards en origami que lui envoie Michael. Et vraiment, se rend-elle compte, elle n’en veut plus à Michael. Plus ainsi, en tout cas.

Elle ne s’attarde pas trop sur la phase dépression car elle estime que l’auto-flagellation qu’elle s’impose depuis quelques jours peut aisément en tenir place. Elle préfère se concentrer sur l’idée qu’elle n’en veut plus à son père, ni à Michael. Car l’idée a encore besoin d’un peu de concentration pour ne pas disparaître. Et puis mince, ce n’est pas comme si elle était morte physiquement, elle n’est pas obligée de suivre les étapes au pied de la lettre.

Il y a enfin l’acceptation. Et la vérité, c’est que... Son père l’a laissé tomber, mais ça n’a rien de nouveau. Michael a joué avec elle mais il était un putain de détenu et il était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu’il était motivé par quelque chose. Elle secoue la tête. Hum, l’acceptation. La vérité, donc, est que personne ne l’a obligée à faire ce qu’elle a fait. "Personne" étant en l’occurrence Michael. "Personne" n’a fait plus que lui demander de l’aide. "Personne" ne lui a pointé une arme sur la tempe ou plaqué un couteau sous la gorge pour qu’elle oublie de donner un tour de clef, pour qu’elle oublie de passer par le bureau du directeur en repartant pour le prévenir que oh, au fait, Scofield s’apprête à faire évader son frère. Elle l’a fait parce qu’elle le voulait bien. C’est ce qui est gênant avec le libre-arbitre, vous êtes responsable de vos actes. C’est aussi ce qui vous permet, même lorsque vous croulez sous les conséquences, de garder la tête haute en songeant que, quelle que soit l’étendue de vos erreurs, vous avez contribué à éviter la mort programmée d’un homme innocent.

L’ancienne Sara est morte. De nouveau. Vive la nouvelle. De nouveau. Il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise trop souvent, elle ne sait pas encore de combien de vies elle dispose.

-*-

Bien sûr, ça, c’est avant qu’elle découvre son père, une corde autour du cou, suspendu à une porte, étranglé, la langue pendant hors de sa bouche de façon grotesque.

Bien sûr, ça, c’est avant qu’elle découvre sa table de salon couverte de seringues et de fioles de morphine en ce qui ressemble furieusement au deuxième faux suicide de la journée chez les Tancredi.

Au final, il y a, théoriquement, l’espoir mais elle n’a pas eu le temps de l’atteindre, elle est restée comme en équilibre au bord de la falaise. Et là, en toute franchise... elle est un peu paumée dans les étapes.

-FIN-


End file.
